Coming to Terms (Or Not)
by polymorphicPsyche
Summary: Raven has a new relationship, and everyone is happy for her. Everyone except Beast Boy. What is he to do when someone has taken what is rightfully his? Guess his only choice is to accept her decision... or not. [Gonna rewrite this! Looking back on it from a year later, lol, I find it inconsistent, detail lacking, and plot trash. Gonna do better! Latest chapter has details.]
1. Chapter One (Beast Boy)

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

Chapter One (Beast Boy)

_"Beast Boy, what are you doing?" Raven asked as I approached. She lay sprawled out on my bed, and her confused face tells me that she has no idea how she got here. She probably assumes I put her there, but I didn't. I'm just as surprised as she is. But I don't exactly mind her presence._

_ "I'm doing what I've always wanted to do," I answered. I have no idea why I'm being so forward. This is probably a dream. Otherwise, I'd never even be able to do something like this._

_ "What's that?" Her voice shakes. She's nervous. She probably knows what's coming then._

_ I'm right next to her now. I reach out and stroke her hair. It's smooth and fine, unlike my own hair, which can get greasy from time to time. She leans into my touch, longing for it. Well Raven, that's what you're here for, isn't it?_

_ "I'm gonna do all the things I've wanted to do to you since the day I realized that I'm in love with you," I said. Before she could respond, my mouth was on hers. Her lips are warm and soft, and she isn't hesitating to kiss me back. Our lips move in sync, as if we've done it a million times. And we have, in my dreams._

_ I part her lips with my tongue, and she doesn't object. Our tongues swirl together, fighting for dominance. I push her into a laying position on the bed, and I follow her. I'm sitting on top of her, my legs wrapped on either side of her hips. I break the kiss and travel further down her glorious body._

_ "What are you doing, Garfield?" She gasps when I tug on her black jumpsuit. I pull it all the way down, and soon she's in just her bra and panties. "What are-" She stops talking when my fingers rub her core on the outside of her underwear. They're black and lacey; not surprising for someone so dark. The really stand out against her pale thighs, and that makes her nearly-naked body all that more appealing._

_ She moans and arches her hips into my hand. I use my free hand to rub her thigh. Not to slowly, I slip her black panties off. She's more than a little wet, and that makes my already strong erection get even harder. The thought of the girl I love being so excited for me... It really is a pleasant sight._

_ I pull my suit off and join her in her nakedness. As soon as she sees me in all my glory, she blushes. Am I too much for her? Probably. That makes me smirk. "No need to blush, Rae."_

_ I grab her thighs from both sides, and place my cock at her entrance. Since I'm pretty sure it's her first time, at least in this dream it is, I go slow. I move forward just a tiny bit, and I hear the shriek of an alarm blare into my ears..._

I wake up when I hear my alarm sound from the nightstand next to me. Why does it always have to go off at the good part? Maybe I should just get rid of it. Or maybe I shouldn't because I'd have to deal with Robin waking me up personally.

That's not an experience that I want to repeat.

I get up after about two minutes of staring at the ceiling. I'm about to get off the bed when I realize that I have a morning wood problem. _Again._ Seems to be happening every morning now. It's the same with the dreams. They used to be random, and only about once a week or so. You know, normal teen horniness schedule. But now... They're every night. Not that I'm complaining.

So I grab some clothes that smell sorta clean and take a cold shower. Being given the ability to transform into animals has done things to me beyond just the transformations. I have an unusually high stamina, which means I can run for a while. And it also means that I can perform for a while. I _so _don't have enough time to get rid of my boner the way I'd like to.

By the time I enter the kitchen, I'm fully awake and starving. Everyone is in the great room by now, so I don't have to listen to Cyborg laugh at the tofu waffles I make. When I'm done eating, I join everyone else.

"I added a lot more things to the T-Car last night. I had some time on my hands in between projects, so I thought I'd spruce my baby up a little." Everyone listens as Cyborg explains his new additions. Well, almost everyone. Raven isn't here yet. "I added another plasma cannon. This one can shoot from anywhere on the car, and I even added a remote control similar to the one we use to play video games with to make it easier for you guys to control."

"Aw, sweet dude!" I yelled, jumping up in excitement.

"Yeah, that's very thoughtful. I for one have no idea how to work your gadgets," Aqualad added. For about two months now, he's been the newest member of the team. We used to keep an eye on him after what happened with a certain added member of our team, Terra, but we soon found that to not be needed. He's trustworthy.

Thinking of Terra brought on a roll of hurt. It's best to keep that out of my mind.

"This is great news Cyborg! Now even I may use the plasma cannon!" Starfire beamed.

"Uh, Starfire? It's probably best that you stay away from the plasma cannons," Robin warned. "You're not the best at video games."

Cyborg nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I don't want you hitting anything else by mistake."

I was just about to suggest that we take the car out for a spin when the door opened. Raven casually walked in, looking tired and in need of sleep. She walked slowly over to the couch and sat in the seat between Aqualad and myself. She smelled wonderful, like the lavender shampoo that Starfire bought her for Christmas one year. Her curves seem even curvier against her clothes, something even her cloak couldn't hide. When she spoke, the sound was dark and inviting, almost like it was drawing me in.

What am I even thinking? I shouldn't be so focused on her!

I didn't realize that the question Raven had asked was directed at me until I noticed that she was looking at me expectedly. A look around the room showed that the others were giving me the same look.

I shake my head roughly to try to get rid of the distracting thoughts. "Uh, what was that Raven?"

She sighed dramatically. "I had asked you if you were going to go to the mall later. I need to pick up a few things."

Did my jaw drop? Probably. Since when did Raven willingly go out somewhere? "How'd you know I was going out today?"

"Cyborg told me." Cyborg waved from the other side of the room with a bright smile as if to say, "You're welcome."

"What do you need to pick up?" I ask. What could she possibly need? More incense? Spooky books?

Raven blushed. "Well, tomorrow is Aqualad's birthday, so I thought I'd get him something." Her hands shook nervously, as if the subject was embarassing for her.

Aqualad laughed. "You don't have to get me anything, Rae."

"Tomorrow is the date of the Aqualad's birth?" Starfire flew closer and hovered in front of us, a wide grin on her face. "Then we shall hold a celebration! I can make the traditional feast from my home planet-"

"No seriously, that's okay," he said quickly. Good thing too. No one wants her alien food.

"I think a party is a great idea!" Cyborg yelled.

They all continued to talk about party plans. Cyborg suggested a pinata, Robin was going over what music to play, Starfire was planning the decorations... Even Raven was helping. Aqualad eventually gave in and let them plan a party for him.

I didn't say anything. Why did Raven blush? Does she like him? Is it possible for her to even have those kinds of feelings?

That brings up another question altogether. "Raven, how did you know that tomorrow is Aqualad's birthday?" Robin asked before I could.

Raven blushed again. "The other day we were out, and I thought I'd ask since he's a part of the team and all-"

"Wait," I interupted. "Why were you two out together?"

She blushed again, and looked away. Aqualad answered for her. "We're sorta dating now. We never said anything because Raven didn't want the attention."

For a long time, it was quiet. No one said a word. No one knew how to react. Raven dating? Is that even possible?

Robin cleared his throat. "Well, congratulations."

Starfire flew towards Raven and hugged her with her super strength. "This is such good news! Two friends are sharing happiness together! And soon they will share the human contract known as mariage! And then they will share offspring! Such great news!"

Raven's face is probably frozen red. "No, Star. We're not that commited."

"Not yet, anyway," Aqualad added, then laughed. Cyborg and Robin laughed with him. Starfire didn't understand.

I'm so angry! I've loved Raven for a long time, and nothing has happened at all. But here Aqualad comes, and he's swept her off her feet in a matter of weeks!

"What's wrong with you?" Raven asks quietly while everyone carries on with their excited talk.

"Nothing's wrong with me," I lie.

One of her eyebrows raise questioningly. "Beast Boy, I'm an empath. I know you're upset."

She knows I'm upset, but she doesn't know that I love her? What kind of empath is that? "It's not important, Rae."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Okay," she says before joining the others in conversation. I get up to leave, but am quickly stopped by Starfire.

"Were you not going to take Raven to the mall?"

I hesitate. As much as I would love to go to the comic store there to get the new edition of my favorite series, I don't want to watch as Raven picks a present out for her boyfriend. "I don't feel well. I must've ate some bad tofu. How about you take her instead? You can probably help her choose something nice."

Starfire beamed. "What a wonderous idea! I do hope you get better, Beast Boy." She flew away quickly, presumably to tell Raven that she will be accompanying her.

Once inside my room, I flopped onto my bed. Unless we get a call today, I refuse to leave my room for a long time.


	2. Chapter Two (Raven)

_**[[ A/N: Okay, so I can't believe people are actually reading this crap. Over 200 views! I'm gonna fangirl. I decided that I'm actually gonna make this longer than I originally was, and I'm gonna do a more complex plot with more drama. I hope you guys enjoy! Please remember to favorite and review if you like it! ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

Chapter Two (Raven)

After Aqualad joined the Teen Titans, things moved kinda fast.

There wasn't much that actually attracted us to each other at first. Sure, he's pretty attractive and really cool, but there's more to a guy than that. So why did I actually fall for him?

I don't even know myself.

It was like all of a sudden, _bam_! I realized what was in front of me. He was flirting, and I was actually flirting back. I used to think it was impossible for me to have any kind of emotions, but lately I've found that I can control some of the happier feelings. At least, I can control them enough to not break windows every time he smiles at me. And trust me, if I didn't have that control, there'd be a lot of broken glass around here.

When the team found out about our relationship, they took it well. They were surprised, but really happy for us. It's good to know that we're being supported.

And it's not like we're the first relationship to come out of the team. I mean hell, Robin and Starfire are practically our mascot couple. But now that it's become a trend, are more couples going to form? It's gonna get crowded in the Tower if that's gonna happen.

"Which store do you wish to go into?" Starfire asked, hovering to my right. Since Beast Boy didn't feel well, he suggested she come with me. Although it's nice to spend time without all the guy pheromones that come with living in a mostly-male home, I really wanted a guy's opinion on the present I'm going to give him. Or someone who at least understands Earth's customs.

"Oh, how about this one?" Starfire quickly flew into a store that was all decked out in pink lights and glitter clothing.

"Uh, Star," I start, cautiously following her in. This store is too much for me. "I don't think Aqualad will like anything from a store like this."

"What is not to like about these items?" Starfire asked seriously. She gestered towards me with her arms completely covered in gaudy jewelry. Sunglasses cover her eyes, and a sparkly orange sun hat stood on her head.

Shopping is gonna take a while.

~PP~

I eventually decide to buy Aqualad a bracelet. It sounds pretty stupid, but it isn't. Or maybe it is? I hope he doesn't think so. I spent a lot of time picking it out and customizing it. Not to mention a lot of money.

It's a silver chain with seven silver charms. The charms are all aquatic themed. A seaturtle, a seashell, a giant wave, a tridant, a fish, a shark, and some kind of coral plant thing. Even Starfire thinks it's cute, and she doesn't know much about Earth's oceans. I don't know much about it either, but I'm not gonna tell him that.

I skillfully hid his present under my bed. Really, any place in my room would be fine. No one goes in my room, so no one would find it anyway.

Now that it's mid-afternoon, the Tower is relatively quiet. Everyone is out doing their own thing. Usually I'm the only one here at this time, and I use the opportunity to meditate. But since Beast Boy isn't feeling well, I should at least check on him before I meditate.

"Beast Boy?" I ask as I knock softly on the door. Are loud sounds too much for sick people? I don't know. I don't usually get sick. Better to be safe, I guess.

I hear the rustling of blankets being moved from the other side of the door, a loud thud, and a curse. A moment later I'm looking at a very annoyed green shape shifter.

"I stubbed my toe on the dresser," he answered my questioning look. "It's hard to see when I have the lights off."

"You should probably clean up in there," I say.

Beast Boy laughed. "Me? Clean? Not likely."

I shuffled awkwardly, not really sure what to say. Having "heart to hearts" with people, even my friends, isn't really my forte. "Are you feeling better? Star said you ate some bad tofu this morning, and I thought I'd-"

"I'm fine," he answered quickly. For a few seconds I stood silent, not sure whether to continue to talk to him or to leave and meditate. While I might prefer the time to myself, he might be lying about feeling better and need a friend.

I decide to be the better friend. "Would you like some company?"

Beast Boy's face lit up with surprise. "Well yeah, if you don't mind the mess."

I followed him into his messy room. Well, calling it messy is an understatement. There are clothes, wadded papers, figurines, comic books, and cards from trading card games scattered everywhere. The smell isn't as bad as the last time I came in, though. Robin insisted on this new rule where no food is allowed in our rooms. This keeps rooms like Beast Boy's, where he never cleans, from growing mold and attracting insects and rodents. It was really, really, disgusting before. Now it's tolerable, I suppose.

He sat on the bottom bunk of his bed and patted the seat beside him. Hesitantly, I followed his lead and sat down. "Are you sure you're alright? You usually have an iron stomach, so it's kind of a shock to hear that tofu has made you stay in all day."

Beast Boy sighed. "I told you that I'm fine, Rae. I just didn't want to do anything today. But Starfire can be hard to explain things to." It's true. It took five hours for us to explain what Halloween is, and that trick or treaters aren't villains trying to rob houses of their sweetened goods.

"Are you feeling down?" I ask. Concern leaks into my voice, but I don't really care. It's not often that Beast Boy feels anything other than excited and happy. He usually can't be serious for more than two minutes.

His face gets tight with emotional pain, but I'm not sure what it's directed towards. Just what is making him feel so depressed? It might be best if I don't force him into confessing. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I tell him. "I can just sit here with you, if you need it. Sometimes it's not easy to share problems, but it always feels nice to have someone around when you have them."

His face gets tight again, but it softens soon after. "Thanks, Rae."

I smile, and surprisingly, I don't fight when he hugs me. I might've even hugged back.

~PP~

Later that night, I make my way to Aqualad's room. It's not hard to keep quiet when you live in a home full of heavy sleepers.

Breathe in, breathe out. It's not that big of a deal. It happens to everyone eventually, right? Right. It's not like it's something unheard of. Actually, you hear about it everywhere. In fact, the guys talk about it all the time when they think Starfire and I aren't listening.

I'm getting off track. I need to focus. Okay, maybe not focus. I need to be cool about this. No one likes a nervous wreck. Come on, just open the door and get this over with.

I breathe in deeply, and open the door when I exhale.

I don't know what I expected. Candles? Rose petals? Romantic music? I just didn't expect it to be so... normal.

Nothing had changed at all in the past day or so since I'd last been in here. Even Aqualad seems to be just the same, as if it isn't different from any other time we've spent together. As if something important weren't about to happen.

"Come on in, Raven. Don't be shy," he greeted me from where he sat on the edge of his bed. "And don't be nervous. It's nothing to worry about."

Well, that doesn't stop me from being nervous. Telling me not to worry does not make me stop worrying. That's like telling a dam not to overflow. If it's gonna overflow, it's gonna overflow, whether you tell it to stop or not.

"I thought there'd be candles, or something silly like that," I say, drifting over.

He laughed. "I knew you would think it was tacky, so I didn't bother." I smile. He gets me.

"So, do I just...?"

He pats the seat beside him, inviting me to sit. Instantly I'm reminded of Beast Boy doing the same a few hours before, and I remember the hug we shared. Why am I thinking about that at a time like this? I shake my head, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Woah, Rae. What are you doing?" Aqualad asks curiously.

"I just thought of something stupid, and I thought I'd shake it out."

He laughs again. That's one thing that I know I like about him. He laughs a lot, and it always sounds warm and inviting. Almost as warm as Beast Boy's laugh.

Wait, _what_?

_Ugh_! I shake my head again, harder this time.

I chuckle nervously when Aqualad gives me a weird look. "The stupid thoughts are very determined."

Instead of laughing, like I thought he would, he leaned closer to me. His hand reached up and gently held my cheek. He slowly brought my face to his own, and our lips met.

This isn't our first kiss, not by a long shot. But I do know where this kiss is heading. We planned ahead of time when we'd get to this stage, and tonight is the night. Our tongues meet and swirl around; both eager to taste the other.

I kiss back eagerly. Or maybe too eagerly? Do I seem desperate? Maybe if I just hold back a little... Now does it seem like I'm not trying hard enough?

As if sensing my inner turmoil, Aqualad released his hold on my mouth. "You're fine, Rae. You're doing fine."

"How did you know that I'm nervous?" I ask.

"The mirror on the closet door just shattered."

I look over, and sure enough, the glass had broken. Oh. Oops.

"I can try to fix it, if you want-" I didn't even finish before his lips were on mine again. For a while, we did just that. We kissed until I was no longer nervous. When Aqualad was sure that I wasn't going to shatter anymore glass, his hands slid down to my waist. He pulled me closer to him, and he put me into a laying position on his bed.

We continued making out, but this time his hands roamed. They felt my chest, my hips, even my core. He seemed to not be able to get enough of my body. Normally I'd feel all kinds of squeamish at that, but his kisses and the warm feeling I have in my chest keep me calm.

Slowly, he begins to undress me, and then he undresses himself. When we're both in our naked glory, I do my best to cover myself up with my hands.

"Hey, there's no need to hide," he whispers in my ear before kissing my cheek. "I'm right here with you. It's just you and me."

I instantly feel better. He's right. This isn't anything to be afraid of. It's just me and Aqualad. I don't need to hide. I don't have to worry about anything else. My hands abandon their duty of guarding my body from his view.

"I don't see why you're hiding. You're gorgeous." He leaves a trail of kisses along my jawline and down my neck to my chest. With each passing kiss, shiver after shiver races down my spine. When he gets to my chest, he stops kissing and moves his face further down my body.

"What are you doing?" I ask. But I know what he's doing. Honestly, you can't be a young adult and not know what's going on.

"I'm going to make you feel good, Rae." Before I can tell him that he doesn't have to do this, his mouth is already covering my sensitive area. His tongue swirls and swirls, making my clit go wild. I arch my back, and make noises I didn't even know I could make. I start to feel this tension build up inside me, but before I could let it out, Aqualad stops.

His lips are on mine again, kissing me passionately. "Are you ready?" He asks in between kisses. I nod.

I expected it to hurt, but damn. As soon as it went in, it was like my body was being stretched to accomodate something bigger than it can handle. Which pretty much describes what's actually happening to me. I couldn't help the small shriek that escaped me.

"It's okay, it's okay," Aqualad tried soothing me.

Soon, the pain faded, and pleasure replaced it. Sweet, sweet pleasure. When I stopped wincing in pain, he seemed to get the hint that the hurt was over, and his speed increased. He moved faster and thrusted harder; and each time it felt better and better.

"I'm close..." Aqualad whispered after some time.

"I'm close too," I answer. Wait. He is _not _about to cum inside. "Don't!"

Turns out I didn't have to say anything. Just before he finished, he pulled out and finished on his own. The semen, unfortunately, landed all over my face.

"Ew."

"Sorry Raven."

I smile. "It's okay, Aqualad."

It gets a bit awkward when I realize that I'm still naked. I quickly cover myself up with his blanket. Aqualad just laughs and follows me underneath the covers, then kisses my head.

"Goodnight, love."


	3. Chapter Three (Beast Boy)

_**[[ A/N: OMG, over a thousand views. I'm so happy! :'D This is really inspiring me to write more and more, and to write faster. It's great knowing that people actually like something I've written. And to answer whether this will end in BB/Rae or Aqualad/Rae, I will keep that a secret! I'm wanting to tell so bad, but I don't wanna give spoilers! But I will say that this will probably be an emotional roller coaster. You've been warned. XD ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

Chapter Three (Beast Boy)

It was more than a little surprising to hear Raven's voice outside my door. She's normally one to leave everyone to their own devices.

I stumble out of my sheets trying to get out of bed, and then stub my toe on the dresser. I am _so _not the smoothest at coordination, and the slew of curses I utter prove I don't have a clean mouth either. Before I make it to the door, I turn on the lights. It's time to stop wallowing in the dark like a kicked puppy.

"I stubbed my toe on the dresser. It's hard to see when I have the lights off," I explain. She nods, not really surprised, and says that I should probably clean. Fat chance.

To say that things are awkward would be an understatement. Here I am, clearly depressed, and here she is, trying to find some way to comfort me. Normally it wouldn't be too hard for her to talk with someone about the things that get them down. She does it all the time with the rest of the team. But she hasn't talked to me like this in a long time.

"Are you feeling better? Star said you ate some bad tofu this morning, and I thought I'd-"

"I'm fine." She didn't finish before I interrupted her. I'd honestly rather not talk about this morining at all. For a moment it was silent, and I began to think she would leave.

"Would you like some company?" She asks suddenly.

Again, I'm surprised by her. Normally, she can't stand to be around me. I am _so_ going to take advantage of any time I can get with her where she isn't biting my head off because my jokes are lame. "Well yeah, if you don't mind the mess."

She follows me into the room, avoiding the piles of clothing that are scattered around. Honestly, I don't know what's clean and what's dirty anymore.

I gesture for her to sit beside me on the bed, and she does. She asks again if I'm okay, and I tell her I'm fine again. I make up some crap about not wanting to do anything, hoping she'd assume I was just being lazy. She saw through that.

"Are you feeling down?" Raven asks, sounding concerned.

That hurts. She knows something's wrong, but she really has no idea why? Do I have to spell it out in neon letters? Can't she notice that I'm depressed on the same day that her relationship with Aqualad came into light? Why can't I be brave enough to tell her how I feel instead of hoping that she'll figure it out?

_Ugh._ I can be so brave when I flirt with other girls, but not when it comes to her. But then again, other girls don't have the power to throw me into another dimmension. Not to mention the fact that if I even tell a bad joke, she threatens to teleport me to the moon. There's no telling what she'd do if I asked her to go to the movies.

And how does someone even ask a girl out when he's known her for years? It's hard to just come out of the blue with feelings that are completely different from the ones that they've been associating with you for years. Just how does a friend get out of the friend zone when for years he didn't even realize he wanted out of it?

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to. I can just sit here with you, if you need it. Sometimes it's not easy to share problems, but it always feels nice to have someone around when you have them."

Are you serious? She really doesn't get it!

But I'll take what I can get, I guess. "Thanks, Rae," I say before I hug her. I can't believe she's letting me hug her.

As I breathe, with my head on her shoulder, I inhale all the different scents of Raven. Her wonderful lavender shampoo, the incense she burns every time she meditates, her favorite tea that she brews every morning.

_Oh please no, _I beg my thoughts. _Stop wandering. I do not need to think about this sort of thing with her around._

As if my mind decided to blatantly disobey me, images popped up into my mind. Raven underneath me, calling out my name. Raven up against the wall, begging for more. Raven on her knees, moving her head back and forth. Raven, Raven, Raven; she's everywhere.

"I should probably go," she says, standing up. "Starfire and Robin will be back soon, and I promised to meditate with her."

I quickly layed down on my stomach, covering up one of the biggest hard ons I've ever had. "See you later, Raven," I say as she walks out my door. And she didn't even notice how shaky my voice was when I said it.

~PP~

After dinner, which was horrible because Cyborg tried to force his meatballs onto me when he knows I won't eat them, Robin and I decided to play video games while Aqualad and Cyborg were working out in the personal gym that we have in the tower. Raven and Starfire are meditating or braiding each other's hair or something silly like that.

After I lost like, two games, I finally win.

"Ha!" I yell, jumping up off the couch. "I beat you! I _totally _beat you!" Robin shrugged, and I did my victory dance all over the coffee table. In his face!

"It's not that big of a deal, man."

"That's what the _losers _always say." I flop down onto the couch, exhausted from all the dancing.

"Wanna play again?" Robin asks.

"Uh, no thanks dude." No way can I win twice in a row. I'm lucky that I won once. I'm not gonna ruin the moment with another defeat.

"So what else do you want to do then? We could go work out with Aqualad and Cyborg." Before I could tell him that no, I most certainly do not want to work out with Aqualad, the electric door to the great room slid open and Cyborg walked in.

"Actually, we're done," he said, plopping into the seat next to mine. "Aqualad had to get ready for something or another. So I came to hang with you guys."

What a relief. The idea of hanging out with Mr. Fish Breath didn't sound appealing.

"Well, what do you want to do?" I ask him.

"Anything that doesn't involve effort," he responds with a tired expression. "I've been lifting weights for an hour."

"I'd have to agree." Robin yawned, stretching his arms and legs out.  
"Being lazy sounds like the perfect way to spend the evening."

"And I'm always lazy. We all agree then," I say, laughing.

We all sigh and stretch out in a relaxed fashion. For a few minutes, everything is quiet except for the video game start menu music because we haven't turned the big screen off yet. I slide deep into the couch, and lay my hands across my chest. My eyes start to get heavy, and just when I think that we'll all fall asleep like this, Cyborg speaks up.

"Hey Robin, how are things with Star?"

My eyes open immediately and I sit up, eager to listen to my friend's business.

"They're going okay. Nothing new. She's still mad at me for forgetting about one of her Tameranian holidays, but I think she'll get over it soon," he answers. He pauses, thinking over his relationship, and his mood dampens. "We haven't done anything in at least two weeks though. I think she's punishing me for something, but I don't know what I did."

"Maybe you forgot your anniversery?" I suggest. "You've been together for nearly a year now. Girls are kind of sentimental like that." _Except for Raven, _I silently add.

"Yeah, wasn't it the fourth of April that you two officially hooked up?" Cyborg asked. "It's April twenty-second."

Robin face-palmed. "I don't remember the exact date! Who remembers stuff like that?"

"Girls do," I say. "And anyways, I didn't even know you guys were... you know..." I let my sentence fall, too embarrassed to finish. So I awkwardly do the finger-in-hole hand gesture instead. He seemed to get it.

"That we've had sex? No need to be shy about it, Beast Boy," Robin says. "And yes, we have. We've been doing it for about five or six months now."

Cyborg whistled. "I figured you guys had moved that far by now, but it happened faster than I thought."

"Am I the only virgin here?" I ask frantically. Cyborg lost his v-card when he was in high school, before his accident. Robin has apparently lost his, and Star may not have even been his first. I really don't know. We're always pulling dirty jokes about this stuff, but we've never talked about what we've actually done. I only know that Cyborg lost his because he's mentioned it off-handely before.

"Yeah, you probably are," Robin answers what was supposed to be a rhetorical question. "I'm pretty sure Aqualad isn't, but that's just a hunch."

Cyborg came to my rescue. "Raven is definitely one. Before Aqualad, she's never really given a thought about anyone in a romantic sense."

"You forgot about Malchoir," Robin added. "But I seriously doubt that progressed very far."

Cyborg nods. "See? You're not the only one."

It does feel better knowing that she hasn't given herself up to anyone. For some reason, I feel like she _shouldn't_ be giving herself to any male that isn't me. Even the thought of her and Squid Brain being together like that...

I growl. I actually growl. Or not really me, but the animal side of myself.

"What's wrong with you, BB?" Cyborg asks, watching my expression turn darker and darker with each passing second.

"Calm down, Beast Boy," Robin says, trying to calm me down. "We aren't trying to tease you."

When I realize how much of a brat I must look like to them, I stop. "Sorry guys. I've just been feeling weird lately."

Cyborg lifts an eyebrow. "How so?"

They patiently wait as I explain the abbundance of sexual dreams, and my new tendancy to get excited often. I leave out the fact that my love for Raven is the fuel to the fire, but they figure that part out on their own.

"What?" I ask, alarmed when they admitted they know about my feelings. "How did you guys know about that?"

"Oh please," Cyborg said, rolling his eyes. "The way you're constantly bothering her? The way you've always got her back in battle?"

"The only ones that haven't noticed are Aqualad and Raven herself," Robin added. "Even Starfire noticed."

I hang my head low, ashamed. So they've noticed, but the empathy demon hasn't? I'm starting to feel ignored here. This is like one huge sucker punch to the gut. And trust me, I know what those feel like.

"Anyway," Cyborg begins. "Did you ever think that it's because you're no longer a kid anymore?"

"What do you mean?" I ask, lifting my head back up.

"Just what he said. You're twenty-two now, and you're part animal," Robin answered for him. "It's probable that your animal instincts are kicking in. An animal's main instincts are to live and to procreate."

"You know what you're like in battle," Cyborg continues. "You don't think, you just act. That's your instinct telling you how to survive. And now that your body is mature..."

"My instincts are telling me to procreate," I finished.

~PP~

Hours later, the revelation is still hard to swallow. My instincts are telling me to have sex? And to have sex with Raven?

I open the fridge, and grab one of the apples from my drawer of vegan food. As I take a bite, I think back on the words of my friends.

_"They're focused on Raven because that's who you like. You're human, too. You're animal side is affected by your human side as much as your human side is affected by the animal," _Cyborg had said.

_"They'll probably calm down after you have sex," _Robin had added. _"Though they may not settle for someone who isn't her."_

While I'm thankful for their support, everything they said sucks. Raven has a boyfriend now! How am I suppose to satisfy a need that requires inappropriate acts when it also requires her?

And now I'm now I'm thinking about doing just that. Quenching that metaphorical thirst. Damn this sleazy mind!

I turn around and lean my back up against the fridge, then slide down to the floor. One look at my partially eaten apple, and I know that I don't want to finish it. I toss it into the garbage can somewhere to my left, and put my head into my hands.

I'm not upset because I can't have her physically, though I suppose that's a bummer. The real truth that upsets me is that she wants to be with Aqualad instead of me. She doesn't even see me in the same way that I see her. To her I'm a teammate; a friend; a nuisance. Meanwhile, Aqualad joins the team, and she's suddenly around someone she hasn't called a friend for years.

Just what about him is so great anyway? I'll admit he's attractive. Okay, _really_ attractive. But I'm not downright ugly, am I? I did have my own extremely-obsessed fangirl for a while, didn't I?

As for his ocean powers, puh-leeze. I can turn into any aquatic animal in the sea. So what if he can talk to some fish and throw a few waves around? I don't see him spontaneously growing three rows of teeth as he turns into a great white shark.

What makes him better than me?

I hadn't realized it, but I had begun to walk around the hallways that held our bedrooms. Somehow, I'd ended up near Aqualad's. Out of curiousity, and probably just plain boredom, I push my head against the door so that I can hear what's going on inside.

"It's okay, it's okay."

A whimper, then a short bit of silence. Moans, both male and female, ensue from the other side of the door. I recognize the sounds to be Aqualad's and Raven's.

For a while, I don't know how to react. Do I burst into the room out of anger and take her out of his arms? Do I beat the door down and rip the very organ off of his body with my gorilla animal body? Throw him out the window?

None of the above.

That may be what the animal side would do, but I'm still human. And my human ass just got crushed. It's like the glass walls that held my feelings suddenly exploded, and then collapsed in on themselves to form this black hole that sucked in every happy emotion I've ever felt and left me with nothing but sadness and loss.

I make my way back to the kitchen slowly, wishing I'd never left. Looks like I am the only virgin in Titan Tower.


	4. Chapter Four Part One (Beast Boy)

_**[[ A/N: I'm sorry this update took a bit longer. I've been so busy. XC I'm making chapter four into two parts. I wanted to do an equal amount of Beast Boy and Raven's point of view for the following situation. Each part on its own will have less words than what is a normal update for me, but put together, there will be enough for a full chapter. (Hence the fact that they are both parts of chapter four, as in one chapter altogether.) This chapter may be boring, but kinda neccessary for character development. I shall put the second part up tomorrow! Or today? It's after midnight in my timezone. Oh well, in less than twenty-four hours! Sorry folks, I'm just one gal. But feel free to ask questions in the reviews if you're confused about the plot, I will answer them! But I will NOT give spoilers. ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

Chapter Four Part One (Beast Boy)

Although I may have been too shocked and sad to break up what I overheard, that certainly wouldn't be the case now.

I'm angry.

_Really _angry.

Angry at myself for not being the person Raven wants to be with. Angry at Aqualad for being that person. Angry at Raven for not seeing me as something more than a friend.

_Raven._

Never have I been as angry at her as I am now. She ignores the possibility of us as an item, she dates Fish Brain right in front of me, and she gives away what was meant to be mine! I was the one meant to have her, not him!

_Woah_, I tell myself. _I need to calm down._ It's not like I own her. I don't. She has every right to do what she wants with her body and her emotions. I can't force her to feel for me as I've come to feel for her. And I can't force her to stay away from Tuna Breath.

Then why do I feel like I have every right to keep her to myself?

I sigh and sit up in my bed, keeping the blankets wrapped around me. I've been trying for nearly an hour to get some sleep, but it's apparant that I won't be getting any. The alarm clock reads one thirty-two in the morning. I have quite a way to go before even the earliest of risers, Robin, wakes up for the day.

Quite a long time to sit alone and think.

And so I do. I think about the situation I'm in. I can feel my anger being fueled by my self-destructive mind. Every second I hear the same noises that I heard earlier. The sound of Raven's moans, the sound of Aqualad's soothing voice; it all makes me cringe and fills me up with the urge to punch something. I can't help it but hear it again and again.

I hate them both.

I violently push my blankets aside and stand up, not caring that I'm only wearing my boxers. Since I'm obviously not going to sleep, I could probably practice on the game Robin has beat me in so many times. So I leave my room and walk down the halls with determintation. I will not allow their actions to affect me. I won't let everyone see how hurt I am. With all of my might, and all of my stubborn, animalistic aggression, I will be as indifferent to them as she is to me.

Even if it breaks my heart in the process.

~PP~

Sometime after I beat the computer twice in a row, which is not an easy task, especially for me, I hear the familiar sound of the electronic door sliding open.

"Oh, you're still up," an emotionless voice sounds behind me.

I tense, instantly embaressed by having overheard what she'd done not three hours ago. I got over it instantly though, having remembered who she'd done it with, and who she hadn't done it with. Anger and sadness soon replace the embaressed feeling. I try to cover up my emotions with a false sense of detachment, but it's harder to do than I thought.

I don't respond to her, I just nod my head slightly without bothering to look away from the big screen with my game on it. The shock of her arrival threw off my gaming skill, and now I have to work hard to regain all the ground I'd lost.

"You couldn't sleep either, then?" Raven asks before gracefully sitting on the other end of the couch. How does she do that? Everywhere she goes, no matter what she does, she does it with grace. Seriously, she could eat a chilli dog with more grace than a professional dancer performing Swan Lake. Is Swan Lake a dance that ballerinas do, or a Broadway musical? I wouldn't know; I don't keep up with stuff I don't care about.

I'm getting side-tracked. I need to focus on not caring about Raven, and on not complimenting her in my mind. I shrug my shoulders and continue to play the game. Yeah. Shrugging the shoulders. Sure sign of indifference.

So far so good.

Raven doesn't say anything else, which is perfectly fine by me. It makes it much easier for me to not care. I continue to play video games, and though I'm pretty sure that Raven is more bored than she's ever been, she continues to watch.

My avatar in the fighting game I'm playing is suddenly hit with a strong move, and I'm down to less than ten percent health. My opponent has at least thirty percent. There's only one move left that can save me.

"Do the Rapid Fire Skull Basher!" Raven yells in what is almost excitement.

I make sure to _not_ do the only move that can save me, and take the defeat like a pro.

"Even you could've won with that move," Raven said, surprised. "Why didn't you do it? You always use it when you're down to that low amount of health and you're playing as Azgard."

Well, I can't keep going forever without talking. "I thought I'd try something different this time," I say, keeping my voice as emotionless as I can. It's hard to do that when all you want to do is yell, or cry, or probably even both. Especially when you're talking to the reason you want to do those things.

If she can feel the emotional turmoil happening inside of me, which she probably _doesn't,_ she doesn't show it. "Oh," she responded. "Maybe try a new character then, if you want something different this time. You haven't played as Gerhalt before."

I ignore her advice and continue to play using Azgard. I don't say anything else, and neither does she. It's silent between us for two more games, which I lose because I refuse to use his special move now. As I'm about to start the third match, Raven speaks up, louder than before.

"Are you angry or something? Because I haven't done anything wrong."

My jaw clenches, and my hands tighten on the controller. _Yes, I'm mad,_ I want to say. _Mad that you're content with Blubber Lips but you don't even notice me. Mad that I'm not the one to take your innocence from you. Mad that Aqualad has what doesn't belong to him._

I calm down, _again_, and plaster a fake smile. Ignoring her advice and keeping my responses to a minimum won't work when we're alone, which I was too stupid to realize until now. "I'm fine," I tell her. _Or at least I would be if we got rid of the extra hero on our team, _I don't add.

She doesn't seem to buy into it, but she either doesn't care, or doesn't want to press the issue in case it makes me more upset. But either way, it doesn't affect me. Nothing she does affects me anymore.

At least on the outside, it doesn't.


	5. Chapter Four Part Two (Raven)

_**[[ A/N: I know that I promised an update time, but stuff happened. XC I stayed at a friend's house for a couple of days, and she doesn't have WiFi. So I typed this up, and decided to post it when I get home. Please forgive me! This is the second part to the fourth chapter. Again, maybe a little boring, but better than the first part. If you can make your way through this chapter, I'll put something interesting and shocking in the next chapter, okay? :3 Also, to those of you who are like, "I hate Aqualad/Rae," and "Make BB/Rae a couple now," and "I hate that you're making this happen to Beast Boy," these things take TIME. Do you expect some hot guy/gal to move into an empty house next to yours and fall in love with you instantly and get married and have tons of sexytimes? NO! That shit doesn't happen! This isn't going to be some fucking fairy tale. This will have a happy ending, I promise you, but it will NOT be the smooth ride you're hoping for. If you don't like it, write your own fanfiction. ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

Chapter Four Part Two (Raven)

So that happened.

I did it. I'm not sure how to feel about it. Now that it's over, I don't feel like much has actually changed. I don't feel like a woman now, like a lot of people have described it. I just feel a little sore, a little embarressed, and... normal.

I don't see why people make this out to be that big of a deal.

A lot of what I'd heard about it doesn't seem right. I'm supposed to feel like the luckiest girl in the world, but I don't feel the slightest bit different. How could that be? Being with the person I love should've been amazing.

_The person I love._

I sit up in bed, and look over at Aqualad. He's turned towards the other side of the room, curled up with his arm under the pillow. He snores really loudly, and he's a really deep sleeper. I could probably break a window without waking him up.

Am I even sure that I love him? I felt so sure that I did when we talked about moving our relationship to this level, but now, after all this has actually happened, am I sure that I ever did?

I remember how Starfire described what being in love felt like. I don't feel anything like what she said.

_"Your chest tightens when he's in the room, and you can't look him in the eye anymore. You try to avoid him so he don't know you like him, but you still get really happy when you're in the same room as him. Every time you try to think about something, your mind somehow keeps going back to him, and wondering what's he's doing. He's the only person who exists; the only reason you wake up in the morning."_

Or something like that. She kept going, but I stopped listening.

I don't feel anything like that around him. I feel awkward, sure, and my heart beats kinda fast. But I've never felt like the he's the only person who exists. I wake up for lots of reasons. I have to fight crime, and my friends would worry if I didn't get out of bed. I enjoy being with me friends, even if I usually seem pretty grouchy. My friends are the biggest reason I wake up in the morning, not Aqualad, although he's one of my friends too.

So do I only feel friendship towards him? No. I know that I at least like him. But I don't love him. It's a crush. And I just gave my v-card to that crush.

_I lost my virginity to a crush. Someone that I don't even love._

I knew that I didn't love him when I agreed to do it, yet I wanted to do it anyway. It's not like a lied to him though; neither of us have confessed love to each other. Our feelings for each other aren't stronger than a crush.

Why did I agree to it?

I guess it's something everyone does. I'm twenty-three years old, and I still had my virginity. It was starting to get a bit ridiculous. And it's not like he pushed me into it. He didn't. He just brought it up one day, and I decided to go along with it. We planned out the date, and here we are. With me lying naked in his bed, and him lying next to me.

I feel restless. I can't just lay here and sleep anymore. Not after I woke up, and failed at many attempts to fall back asleep.

I get up, and get dressed. Soon I'm heading towards the great room to watch TV, or do whatever will keep me occuied until morning.

~PP~

I found Beast Boy playing video games. I decided to watch, like I do sometimes when there's not much else to do, but I notice that he ignores my presense. He doesn't respond to what I say, and he ignores the advice I give him while playing the game.

I decide to use my empathy powers. I hadn't told the team this, but I've been able to supress this power and use it at my will. I've increased my control on all of my powers. No longer am I forced to feel the emotions of those around me. I can turn it on whenever I want, and can sometimes even focus it on one person. I usually keep it off. It really isn't fair to invade people's emotions.

I turn it on, but I don't focus my power on just him. That requires a lot energy, and I just don't have that on reserve. Instantly the feelings of everyone in the Tower rush to me, and I know just what kind of dreams my teammates are having. Most are pleasant, but from the fear rolling off of Robin, I can tell he's having a nightmare.

From Beast Boy, I feel a lot of emotions pouring out. It's a jumbled mess of things, anger, sadness, and hurt. There are other emotions too, ones that I'm not as familiar with. Jealousy, I think, and something else. Something sweet, and closely tied with jealousy and hurt.

"Are you angry or something?" I ask him. "Because I haven't done anything wrong." Unless he counts trying to make him feel better, that is.

He smiles. "I'm fine," he says. His emotional state tell me otherwise. If anything, he got angrier when I asked. He's trying to hide his feelings, I know it. Why would he do that? I know that we may have had a lot of arguments over the past years, but I like to think that I'm close enough with everyone in the Tower to be able to talk with about problems. Starfire confides in me a lot, and Cyborg isn't shy either. Robin doesn't share much with anyone, but he's relented somewhat. Aqualad has told me practically everything that has to do with him, but that's probably because he's a very trusting person. I've had heart-to-hearts with Beast Boy on occasion as well. Why is he shutting me off now?

I let things remain silent for a while. I want to talk to him, to try to figure out what's wrong, but I don't. I just sit there silently. Silence is probably all he needs right now.

He doesn't talk at all, which is surprising for him. But after a while, it seems like his attention slowly starts to switche from the game to me. Eventually, he stops playing altogether and talks to me directly.

"Are you going to sit there all night?" His voice comes out harsh. His anger sways a bit, replaced by regret for the sound of his voice, but the anger returns quickly.

"Yes," I answer. If he's going to be this big of a jerk to me, I'll inconvenience him as much as I want to.

He made a noise that was more of a growl than an "okay".

"What is your problem?" I ask, standing up. My came out louder than I intended, but I don't care. "I know that you're mad at me! But why? I haven't done anything to you except try to be your friend!"

"You haven't done anything to me?" He shouts back, even louder. He slams down the controller and stands up to look me in the eyes. "I've lived here with you for years, and you don't notice anything about how I feel!"

"I do notice! I'm especially noticing how pissy you're acting!" I take a deep breath, trying to control my temper. Anger is not one of the emotions I've learned how to handle without breaking things, and I can already see the glass on the TV stand cracking.

"Every time you talk to me, I get my hopes up, thinking that you'll notice me. Notice how I feel about you. But you don't. All you notice is _him._"

How he feels about me... what? That other emotion, the one that I couldn't recognize... Why didn't I notice what it was before? How could I ignore it?

"I like you," he says, stepping closer. My heartbeat speeds up, and suddenly it's like I can see Beast Boy as someone other that my teammate. He's not just a friend, or a nuisance, or someone that lives under the same roof. He's a boy, a _man _now, and he has the potential to be more than all those things. "I love you, actually. You're aloof, but I like that. You don't even try, but you're so strong. You may come off as uncaring or indifferent to people, but you care about everyone. You don't seem to care about what anyone else thinks about you. You so self-assured, yet insecure at the same time. It's hard not to see you everyday and not think about how wonderful and beautiful you are."

Love. That's what that other emotion is.

My chest heats up, and it feels lighter and lighter, like my heart is too overwhelmed and could fail me at any moment, and fall off of the edge of a cliff. I don't know how to respond to him; the only sound I make is a squeak that was caused my the heat in my chest.

His eyes are wide, searching for some kind of reaction from me. They look watery, as if he's holding back tears. The anger is gone now, and replacing it is more love and saddness.

"I overheard you two in Aqualad's room."

My heart finally stopped, too overwhelmed, and fell down off of the cliff.


	6. Chapter Five (Multiple POVs)

_**[[ A/N: I'm sorry for such a long wait! As I've mentioned in the comments for Chapter Four Part Two, I was being a lazy bum over my spring break. I hope you can forgive me. I just needed a break to not worry about anything. So here's Chapter Five, with four different point of views. I just labeled them as part one, two, three, and four, like in last chapter, because I'm too lazy to think of another way to do it. It's all in one update though, so yay. I found it kinda hard to find the perfect way to follow up on the last update, so I just did this. And I put a subtle bombshell in there, so I hope you notice that. ~ I'm sorry if I seem a bit depressed in this chapter, but my best friends are in some tough times right now, and I feel really terrible about it. I'm not good at comforting or anything, so I feel really guilty. I'm trying though. Also, I have decided that I will give spoilers to the ending of this story, but only if you want them. ONLY the ending. You have to PM me if you want them though, because I won't put it on blast for people who want it to be a surprise. ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

**Chapter Five Part One (Beast Boy)**

_Smooth move, Beast Boy. You sent her running off to her room_.

Raven didn't stay too long after I dropped those two bombshells. The bombshell that was my confession, and the bombshell that was my discovering of Raven and Aqualad.

Looking back on it, I feel so stupid for having said anything. Now not only am I feeling like shit for catching her with her boyfriend, but there's the possibility of our friendship being ruined. Or at the very least, we won't ever be the same around each other again. How could we not be awkward around each other after this?

Which makes me wonder- How am I going to face her tomorrow morning? How am I going to face Aqualad without ripping his face off?

The answer is I won't. I won't deal with it. I gather up enough clothes for a week, and put it in a backpack with other essential things. I morph into an Irish Setter, one of my many dog forms. With my things in a backpack, I can carry my things around easily.

I place a note on the kitchen counter before I make my leave. This kind of thing happens often with our team; we often need time to take a week or two off and relax, or get some much needed alone time. It hasn't been done in a while now. But I'm sure the rest of the team won't be too bothered by it. The only one who would know why I left would be Raven.

I just need some time to avoid awkwardness and be on my own to figure out what I even want. I need to decide on whether to steal Raven, or let her be happy with the man she gave her maidenhood to.

**Chapter Five Part Two (Aqualad)**

"Beast Boy is gone," I hear Robin's voice from the kitchen. "He left a note. Said he'll be gone for about a week."

I follow Cyborg through the doorway that led to said kitchen. Starfire was already there, probably about to get breakfast like the rest of us were coming here to do.

"What do you mean he's gone?" I ask. Why would he just up and leave? That doesn't seem like Beast Boy at all. He's not the kind of person that would leave an important group on a whim. "Did he quit the team?"

"He didn't leave the team," Cyborg answered, grabbing the note from Robin and reading it for himself. "Occasionally, one of us just needs some space."

"He is the okay," Starfire added. "He will be back."

I nodded, understanding. I'm new to being on a team, but I'm adjusting quickly. I guess when you share a place with other people, it's hard to get alone time at home.

When I sit down to eat a bowl of my favorite cereal, Raven walks into the kitchen. She doesn't say anything, which is normal, but she doesn't look at anyone. We all know her well enough to know something is wrong, but we also know enough to keep quiet unless she wants to tell us about it herself.

We carry on like usual, but I send a look Raven's way that tells her that I'm wanting to ask later. She catches it even though she's just staring off into space, and nods her head slowly to show that she'll talk with me later.

Raven sees the note on the counter then, and reads it. For a moment, I think I see relief cross her expression, but I can't always be sure with her. She sets the paper back down and sits next to me at the dining room table.

Without Beast Boy here, breakfast is unnervingly quiet.

~PP~

Later, after Raven has explained what happened between her and Beast Boy, and after she left my room for her own, I lay awake in my bed staring at my ceiling, thinking over the things I'd learned.

Beast Boy has feelings for my girlfriend. He's had these feelings for a long time too. He overheard what happened last night, and left soon after.

I'm grateful that he made the decision to leave instead of do something out of anger or jealousy. He could do something he'd regret, like hurt Raven or myself. Well, I hope he'd regret hurting me. I know I'd regret hurting him if I were in his position. I admire his choice to leave and deal with his feelings on his own instead of starting a fight or trying to break us up. I wouldn't have had enough control to do that if someone had the woman I love.

Memories start to bubble to the surface of my mind, but I push them back. The past is the past, and it's best not to think about what happened then.

I roll onto my side and face the nightstand. After a few minutes of not falling asleep, I grab my iPod and headphones and drift off to the recordings of ocean sounds that I originally downloaded to help me ease into sleeping above water when I first joined the Titans. Right now it serves the purpose of comforting me as much as it did then.

**Chapter Five Part Three (Cyborg)**

I sit down beside Robin on one of the chairs in the weight room that we use to stay in shape. I'm way tired from today's set. I added another ten pounds, beating my previous record. I can barely do it, which is good. If I keep at it, I'll be able to add another ten pounds again in the future.

Robin worked on his endurance today while I worked on my strength. We all have schedules like that, even the girls. And even Beast Boy, which is an even bigger shock. Robin ran mile after mile for nearly an hour, which is outstanding. He's so tired he can barely move, and I had to drag him to this chair after he got off the treadmill, but he did it.

For twenty minutes, he sits there trying to get his lungs to work properly, and I sit thinking about Beast Boy's note.

_I'm leaving for a while. I'm not in the right mindset at the moment, and I need some alone time to relax. I should be back in a week. A week and a half at the most. If something really awful happens and you absolutely need my help, which probably won't happen because that just doesn't happen these days, the number of the place I'm staying at is at the bottom. I left my communicator on my dresser._

_-B.B._

(###)###-####

He sounded almost formal in that note, which is unlike him. Almost like he's trying not to show his real feelings through the note. This has me worried. What could possibly go down that would upset him enough to go running off for a week?

"I'm thinking about his note too," Robin says beside me, accurately guessing what my mind was preoccupied with. He's always great at reading people. What our leader lacks in powers, he makes up for in his ability to nearly do the impossible by working to the fullest of his human capacity, which is a lot more than you think. "It suspicious, but not in the evil villain way. More like the something-happened-recently-that-upset-him-and-he-doesn't-want-to-tell-us-about-it way."

"Yeah," I agree. "It must have been really serious if he didn't tell us. He tells us almost everything."

For another few minutes, we're quiet again. That's how it is with us sometimes. We just sit together quietly, and it feels like entire conversations pass by us as if we're psychic. And maybe we're close enough that we are that way with each other.

After a while of thinking, I know what's wrong with Beast Boy. Or I have a vague idea, at least.

"It's something to do with Raven's new relationship," I say my thoughts aloud for Robin to hear. "It's gotta be. We all know his feelings for her."

"I was thinking the same thing." Robin stood up and turned his chair to face mine, then sat back down. "He may have been talking with her or Aqualad and felt overwhelmed by the situation. It was a rather sudden surprise that they sprung that on us, after all."

"He should feel fine when he gets back," I say. "He's either jealous and angry, or depressed. Either way, he made the right decision to leave before he made a mistake, so I think he'll be fine after he gets the space he needs."

"Mhm," Robin nods in agreement. We don't use words, but we silently agree that we will keep an eye on him when he returns just in case his week alone didn't help him.

**Chapter Five Part Four (Raven)**

I admit that yes, I was relieved that Beast Boy left, even if it is selfish of me to only think of my own desire to run away from social situations that I can't handle. I mean, I could hardly deal with this stuff when Aqualad asked me out. But knowing that someone who I've known for years is in love with me, and has loved me for a while, is more overwhelming than anything I've handled before. Especially since I found out while I already have a boyfriend.

I'm blushing to the point where I might just burst like a tomato put in the microwave just thinking about the fact that he overheard Aqualad and I.

Embarrassment is not the only feel about it though. I feel shame at having been caught at such a time, sorrow at knowing that he had to endure that when he feels the way he does, anger at myself for being so stupid as to not see his feelings for what they are, and for some reason, regret at having done it in the first place. I can't explain where the regret comes from, or why it's there, but it is there.

I decided to tell Aqualad what happened with Beast Boy last night. As expected, he took it well. He was a little upset and acted protectively at first, but when the realization set in that he is his friend, and not some random guy, he cooled down. "I don't want to fight with a friend," he'd said. "I won't go all possessive-boyfriend on him. Unless he does something to deserve it." He decided to let it go, both for the sake of the team, and for the sake of their friendship.

Now that I lay in bed, my _own_ bed tonight, I can't help but actually think about the relationship between Aqualad and I. We don't have that much in common, but we always manage to use that to an advantage. We'd show each other new stuff every day. We spend a lot of time talking about music and movies, which are a couple of the very few things that we have similar taste in. Nothing we talk about is very deep, but that's okay. Aqualad isn't a very deep person, and I get that. It's something I like about him. He doesn't think about the depressing things that I do, so we're always having upbeat conversations. It's a real change from my own dark attitude.

My mind wanders to the guy who I now know has feelings for me. He's not as reserved at Aqualad, and he tells a lot of lame jokes. He tells a lot of good ones too. Sometimes. He's stubborn, but very passionate about the things he does. He's friendly with everyone, even to the point of being annoyingly persistent. With him around, the atmosphere is always energetic and lighthearted. But when the situation calls for it, he can be serious. There have been many times I've experienced it firsthand.

But what am I even doing, thinking about his personality in detail like that? It's not like it could help matters.

I pull the blankets over my head to black out the small bit of moonlight that creeps in through the crack between the curtains that hang over my windows. I quickly find myself dreaming.

_**[ A/N (2): Yeah, I know, kinda short and uneventful. BUT I did reveal that Aqualad has had a relationship in the past that he has kept hidden. I wonder what that's all about? ;D And if you notice, Raven is starting to think about BB more and more... And I wonder what will happen while Beast Boy leaves the group for alone time? Stay tuned for more! ]**_


	7. Chapter Six (Raven)

_**[[ A/N: It's really short, like, REALLY short, but my best friend is in the hospital, and I can't really work in these conditions. So I thought I'd post what I was working on a few minutes ago, and tell you guys what's going on. It was gonna be longer, but I'll just do the rest in the next chapter. I'm sorry, but it'll be a few more days before I post again. I love you all. ]]**_

Coming to Terms (Or Not)

A fanfiction by polymorphicPsyche

**Chapter Six (Raven)**

A few days pass after seeing Beast Boy's note. Instead of feeling like I've escaped from this situation like I did the morning I first saw it, all I feel is anxiety. I have to deal with it when he gets back, so I'm only waiting for my death sentence to be delivered.

Just what will he say when he gets back? Will he try to win me over? Will he just give up on me?

Depression sets in when I think about that last question. What if he does give up on his feelings for me, if he doesn't try to get me at all? Don't I want that though?

I don't even know what I want at this point.

Every time I think about Aqualad, I don't want anyone to interfere with our relationship. I just want to be happy forever with him and fight crime with my friends. But if Beast Boy is too hurt to be around Aqualad and I, and he leaves the team, then I won't be fighting with all of my friends.

Do I stay with Aqualad and leave Beast Boy hurt? Or do I hurt Aqualad to be with Beast Boy?

I flop down onto my bed, not bothering to change into pajamas. What am I even thinking? I don't even know if I like Beast Boy or not. And I _know _that I like Aqualad. Why am I even thinking about an option other than being with him?

_Because I like Beast Boy too._

Ugh! There I go again, assuming things I don't know. I hear the sound of the last glass object left in my room shatter. Because of this emotional turmoil, I've been subconsiously breaking everything, which is why I've confined myself to my room. It's a good thing that crime has been relatively low these past few years, because I'd be useless in battle.

I can't like Beast Boy. It would be weird. I've been his teammate for years, and I haven't thought about being with him once in all of that time. It's almost like dating my brother.

But for some reason, I just can't stop imagining what it would be like to make love with him instead of Aqualad, and I can't stop myself from dreaming of it.

_**[[ A/N: Just a reminder that yes, stuff is happening in my life that isn't allowing me to have the right mindset to write this, so it's really short. But to make up for it, I'll add a sexy dream scene of my loyal fan's favorite pairing. ]]**_


	8. Rewritten? Yes Finished? Gonna Do It

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I was looking back at some of my past stuff and I ran into documents of this old fanfiction. I read it because well, who wouldn't?

Anyway, I dislike it. Extremely. There's so much detail that I could have put in there but didn't, and the inconsistences were many. But the biggest headache for me was the train wreck plot. I was originally going for one plot, but then changed my mind later on, and that reflects in the story.

So! I plan to rewrite this. The amount of reviews on this really surprised me, and still surprises me. I'd love to be able to make it even better for you guys. And this time, I plan to finish it even if it kills me. I'll try to get the first chapter up soon, so check my profile from time to time!

~polymorphicPsyche


End file.
